A Night to Remember
by anime-patriot
Summary: Sango goes off to the hotsprings to relax and Miroku finds her and decides to join her. As as the title suggests, they have a night to remember. One-shot.


**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I want to seriously apologize to all of you guys that have read my stories. I have no good excuse as to why I did not do anything this summer, I was busy with summer work though, and I will be honest I lost my muse to finish the story 'It May Not Be You' because I feel that it's not as good as it could have/should have been. But that doesn't excuse me not letting you all know. But I think my muse has started to return so hopefully I will be able to return to that story soon, that is if you would all like, please leave a comment letting me know and what you think of the following one shot. =] I would like to thank any of you who have been patient and who can forgive me for my mistake. Read and Review, please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Inuyasha: The Final Act or any of the show's characters.**

* * *

Sango slid down into the warm waters of the hot springs, finally able to relax after slipping away in the middle of the night while the group slept, resting from their fight with a large hoard of demons that had attacked a nearby village. She sighed as she slid in deeper to the water, the water now to her neck, the gentle ripples lulling her to sleep.

Miroku awoke back at the camp and looked around, not seeing Sango he began to worry and go up quietly to go explore, figuring she couldn't be too far since Kirara was still asleep. Miroku passed by the hot springs and spied Sango from afar.

She had never looked more peaceful. Miroku walked over and sat down on a rock by the waters. Sango opened an eye to see Miroku, "Oh it's only you. Should have figured as much, go away Miroku." She wasn't freaking out for they were engaged now and had been for several months, and he had seen her naked body plenty of times.

"Why? I would like to join you. It's very peaceful out, fireflies light up the sky along with the stars. This is perfect don't you think?" Miroku said, removing his robes.

Sango smiled a bit and rolled her eyes playfully, turning her head away as he slid into the water and moved closer to her. "You always look away. Do you not want to see me nude?" Miroku asked, moving closer to her.

Sango looked at him and placed a foot on his chest to keep him back, "It's not that…I just don't want to be a pervert like someone here…" Miroku grabbed her foot gently, placing gently kisses along the top of her foot moving up her leg. Sango bit down on her lower lip, her eyes watching Miroku, he was soon settled in between her legs. "What do you say…Tonight be the first night we lay with each other?" He said softly, leaning in, pressing his lips to hers.

Sango's cheeks reddened, "M-Miroku…I don't know…" She kissed him back softly, parting her lips a bit as his tongue gently lapped against her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Miroku gently slid his tongue into her mouth; he teased her tongue with his own.

He eventually broke the kiss looking at her straight in the eye, "Sango, I love you. I love you with all my heart. Let tonight be the night. It's perfect." Sango's breath hitched in her throat, she could never explain what he did to her, when he looked at her with those smoldering eyes, the way he charmed her with his smooth, deep voice. "I love you too, Miroku. I want to."

Miroku smiled and kissed her again, pulling them out of the water a bit, Sango sat on his robes that were on the bank of the hot springs, he ran his hands along her sides and around to her back, his fingers moving gently over her skin, up her back, over her scar. Sango tensed up when he touched it and stopped kissing him, looking away and moving his hand away. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows, "Sango? What is it?"

"My scar…" she answered, "It's ugly…and I can't do this." Miroku sighed and gently placed his hand on the side of her face, turning her face towards him, "Sango, you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful person in the world to me. Inside and out. I don't care about a scar. I have plenty over my body, you don't seem to care. So why should I about yours? It's who you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you." Miroku moved his free hand back down over her scar, his fingers playing over it gently, "See? It's okay." He said as he kissed her again.

Sango threw her arms around Miroku's neck, kissing him back, passionately, "Take me, Miroku…" she said. Miroku laid her down gently, kissing along her neck saying softly, "I'm going to make love to you." His hands moved down to her thighs, gently massaging her skin, moving back up to her hips as he trailed his lips down her smooth, toned stomach, kissing right underneath her belly button before moving down to her womanhood.

Miroku gently spread her lower lips with his fingers and he licked up from her entrance to her clit, stopping right underneath the sensitive bud. Sango moaned softly, never having felt this before, as she gently placed her hands in Miroku's hair.

Miroku looked up at her to watch her expression, smirking a bit to himself and he continued to lick, his tongue gently circling her sensitive bud. "I didn't know you were already ready. You taste so good, Sango." He said huskily as he pressed his lips back against her womanhood, letting his breath tease her, lightly flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue, earning a louder moan from her.

"Oh Kame, Miroku…H-how many women have you done this to…" She asked, slightly nervous to hear the actual number. Miroku looked up at her, "I haven't been with as many women as you think. I've only been with three women, believe me or not. And you are the first I've ever done this to." He said in a very steady voice, looking her straight in the eye. Sango believed him and continued to run her hands through his hair, gently tugging at it.

Miroku continued, his fingers gently playing along her inner thigh as he licked and sucked against her clit, he soon sat up and leaned over her, keeping himself braced on one arm, the other on Sango's hips, he looked at her, "Are you ready my love?" Sango took a deep breath, her face flushed and her eyes hazy, nodding slowly. She spread her legs a bit wider, looking down between their bodies, looking at Miroku's shaft, her eyes widened a bit.

Miroku wasn't overly long maybe about seven inches, the average, but thick. Sango bit down on her lower lip, full of anxiety, she placed her hands on Miroku's shoulder's. "Just focus on me" he said softly as he pressed himself slowly into Sango's body, pressing himself fully into her. Sango's breath hitched again and she cursed softly, her hands gripping his shoulders tighter, "Ah…it hurts…" she said in a soft voice.

Miroku leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to hers, trying to divert her attention, "It'll get better, I promise. Tell me when I can move." He whispered softly against her lips as he continued to kiss her, forcing himself to keep his hips still.

Sango shifted her hips and nodded for Miroku to continue, Sango starting to slowly rock her hips, wincing every so often as she still had to adjust. Miroku gently laid his head into the crook of her neck, lightly sucking against the skin on her neck, leaving rosy marks behind. Miroku started moving his hips a little faster, but keeping his movements shallow.

Sango slowly started to feel the pain and discomfort give way a bit to a more pleasureful feeling as Miroku's length moved in and out of her. Sango moved her legs around Miroku's hips, rocking down onto his shaft to keep taking him in as deep as he could go, letting out a louder moan, her nails scratching his shoulders and upper back.

Miroku leaned his head down, kissing over her chest, his lips moving over her nipples, his tongue tracing small circles around them.

They soon both felt themselves close to release. Miroku through broken panting asked, "Are you close Sango? I will need to pull myself from you soon." Sango moaned back, "I think so…don't pull from me. I want all of you." Miroku's eyebrows raised and he nodded, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as she climaxed, moaning into Miroku's mouth, loudly. Her tight inner walls clamping down on Miroku's throbbing shaft, pushing him over the edge as he pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply as he released his warm seed into her body.

They lay there panting softly, wrapped in each other's arms, Miroku carefully pulled out of Sango's body, she wincing slightly at the motion. Miroku grabbed his under robe and covered their bodies with it. "I love you, Sango." He whispered gently as he kissed her forehead. Sango smiled, "I love you too, Miroku. I enjoyed that. Maybe after a quick rest we can bathe in the hot springs." She said as she closed her eyes cuddling closer to him. He nodded, "We can do that. And maybe do this again. After-all practice makes perfect." Sango laughed softly, "Pervert."

**

* * *

****I hope you guys enjoyed that. I will also be working on other one shots and thinking up more ideas for stories I may be interested in writing. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know in a comment. =]**


End file.
